league_of_reapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Binx
Billie 'Binx' Sanderson Early Life Billie grew up in a small town in rural Maryland, with her two conservative parents. John, her father, worked with local churches in the area as a pastor and youth leader. Whereas Bertha, was an inspiring Christian fiction novelist who truly believed her book would change the genre. As she grew up worshipping the church, and home schooled by her mother. Binx was sheltered from the outside world with little to no communication, until she was accepted into college. Against her parents wishes she began to attend a college, as she flourished in her new environment she began to have feelings she didn't believe it was natural. Binx fell in love with fellow classmate, Meera Harker, who seems to have the same feelings. In the end Binx accepted herself and finally ask Meera to marry her. Necromancer's Puppet To celebrate their engagement Meera suggested a trip to the lake, not knowing it would be Binx's last. As the full moon rose, Meera and Binx continued to swim. She was finally content with how her life was, but Meera took Binx by the throat and continued to push her underneath the water. Meera was an ancient necromancer who over countless decades took unsuspecting to humans to make them her puppets, and Binx was no exception. As Binx arose Meera marked her as her own, so no one could take her. Binx was brainwashed into doing Meera's dirty work. Whether it would be killing a demon whose contact was up, or an innocent fey. As time went on Binx was starting to slowly break free from Meera's control, until Meera found out. So she took Binx to the same spot on that dreadful lake, and ordered Binx to drown herself. Binx's body was found weeks later, her body was cremated. No one knows where her final resting place is. Reaper of Mist After her death Binx became a reaper of Mist, guiding souls into the afterlife. After a couple of years of doing her job, she finally got the hang of it. Even to go as far as going on missions with her fellow co workers. Binx would often wear a black choker to conceal Meera's markings so no one could she what she actually was in life, a monster. Until one day she revealed the marking and became stronger reaper for her make shift family. Binx's final days was counting down when the affliction started to hit her friends. A sickness was spreading from one person to another, causing insanity, fits of rage, and even immense amounts of pain. Binx was the first who became fully afflicted, and was dragged away by a shadow figure which manifested by the affliction. As a last effort, Binx performed a ritual that would reset the timeline to give the reapers more time to create a cure. As Binx did the ritual the timeline was successfully reset, but at the cost of her life. No reaper will remember her, except the ancient reapers themselves. With the help of a fellow reaper, Sigrunn, passed her over to Dagny so that Binx will eternally be in the Fields of Folkvang.